Lost in Mind
by Kahalewai
Summary: Abandoned
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Luffy was outside in the cool night air, alone, gazing up into the galaxy of the many stars that were over his head shining brightly. Nightly breezes blew across the ocean and swept though his hair, making it sway from one side to the other side. The wind made the young captain colder than before, but he also felt a slight tickle left from the wind on his cheeks. He gave a sigh as he sat on the sheep-headed like figure in front of the ship. Out in the distance, he could hear many sounds coming out of the city that the Straw Hats had docked near to. The Merry Go, as decided and best agreed on, was hidden under large trees with branches that stretched out far into the distance. It was the perfect hidden space for the small ship, though it was very dark and only the light peeking though the tree branches was their only light source from outside. Suddenly a door opened and made a slightly squeaky noise afterward when it closed. The captain turned around to find his navigator there, wearing a warm jacket and held another jacket into her hand. The second jacket was probably for him. 

"Okay I am finally here." Nami walked over to her captain and gave him the jacket.

Luffy took the jacket and put it on.

"Okay lets get going..." Nami said as she started off the ship with Luffy following her, close behind. They walked off the ship quickly and into the noisy city ahead of them with more of the different lights becoming more tangible to see as the two crew members walked though the grove of the trees. Both were quiet; Nami quietly thought to herself as her captain kept looking around seeing whatever lights bounce off a certain tree or some different sort of plant that was there. Though most the small forest was dark, and Nami only was holding a flashlight. But the bright lights from the city did help.

Luffy observed his surroundings, not only with his pair of eyes, but his other senses. He smelled the smell of moist forest leaves and grass and pinecones. It was a sort of smell that was kinda strong though not too bad. Heheard with his ears all the nocturnal animals running around to the sound of he and his navigator walking on tree branches while the objects produced a cracking sound under their weight. Their was too, the sound of the ocean right nearby. The waves of the foggy sea continuously to move back and forth on the beach and another part crashed into the rocks then pulled back to do it again.

"Luffy..."

The 17-year-old boy directed his attention to the 18-year-old woman. She turned her head and gave him a stern look, "You have better not piss that captain and his crew off again! It is bad enough that they only want the two of us to go his meeting in the middle of the night. And at a bar even!"

"Okay..." Obviously the captain didn't want to listen when he turned his head away. Nami gave out a mammoth sigh, stopped in her tracks and turn around while grabbing her captain's cheeks and pinching them HARD.

"YOU BETTER PROMISE ME YOU WILL NOT CAUSE ANY MORE TROUBLE WITH THEM!"

"OKAY! OKAY!"

Nami let go of his cheeks and let out another sigh. This situation was probably going to get worse. He was most likely to tick off the other captain whom he earlier got into a fight with about something. Nami didn't know what the fight was about but it had to be really be important for the two of them to come out to meet this other crew at the middle of the night.

* * *

The people around this small part of the huge seaside city were mostly drunks, party animals and just other losers outside, even in the daytime it was as bad as the night. Mostly there were bars crowed with people partying and drinking beer all the time. It was no wonder the whole place was such a dump. The whole air around the place was fowl and smelled of beer and cigarette smoke. The smells put together would make you want to get out of here the first minute you step onto the port here. The buildings were ugly and disgusting, and needed a lot of repairs to be done. Homeless people slept in alley ways away from the main roads where ill-respected people who did have homes would beat them visously; that was normal here. And always have been. 

Nami stayed very close to Luffy in this corrupt part of the big city they had finally arrived in. It was scary to go walking alone here, not knowing what may happen to you in a matter of seconds. She was very lucky to have her captain right next to her ready to defend for her when someone was going to attack. She grabbed his arm when she saw some strange man with a look of evil in his eyes was darting towards her like he was about to rob her. He turned away luckily when he saw Luffy's glare and started off in a different direction to go look for easier pray. Nami could've taken the stranger down if she wanted to; she defeated Miss Doublefinger before, why couldn't she beat this man who looked a lot weaker than an Barogue Works agent?

It was just because of one reason; She was not in the mood to get into any more fights and really didn't want her captain to get into any either. It was enough that her straw-hatted crew mate went into a fist fight with one of the top pirates on the sea...

Luffy and Nami walked further though the dirty streets being untouched by those who roamed around this area. The buildings then became looking a little more cleaner and more nicer to look at. They were out of that grundgy area they were just in and the people around this new and cleaner area were a lot less scary looking. They had more pleasant clothes on and they seemed to be kind regular folks. The air was nice to breath in at last without the unpleasant smells of tobacco and alcohol sneaking into their noses.

"I feel a lot better now..." Nami walked a little farther from Luffy. It felt finally safer in these streets than those last ones. Down these streets, there was still a lot of bars to be seen. The bars did have fewer drinkers there; it wasn't nearly as bad like the bars in that one area.

"Okay what is that bars name?" Nami thought back in her mind to remember what that bar they were suppose to go was called. She recalled the bar had a name that started with a 'g' at the beginning. Luffy remembered the name and told her what it was. It was called the 'Golden Tsutsu.'

And sure enough it was...There after a few more streets down both captain and navigator could see the bar. The 'Golden Tsutsu' looked very grand for a regular bar...The structure of it was well done with layers of bricks and a roof full of copper along side with an huge sign that read the building's name. Nami had at first expected just one of those cheap and dangerous bars that was common to have a lot of fights happen inside. Elegantly dressed citizens with their lovely fans or cirgars delicatly walked inside held out their arms while their partners held on to it.

Nami thought for a moment and pondered on the question of "Is this a bar or a fancyrestaurant?" Luffy walked forward for a few steps ahead of her until Nami grabbed onto his arm to a halt.

"That place is sure nicer than most pirate bars...Even the pirates looked nice." Luffy finally spoked at last. Luffy was usually noisy when he was with friends but he could also be very silent at times too. For Nami she was surprised he barly spoke a word until they arrived at this place where all these rich looking people were coming to this certain 'bar' or 'fancy restaurant.' At times, she knew, Luffy could really give people a huge unexpected surprise at certain moments.

"What pirates? I don't see any..."

"Look closer. You can tell."

Nami looked again and observed a little more sharper. Taking a minute or two, she figured that once again Luffy made another unexpected moment. And right before she figured it out! Some men there wereactual pirate captains! One man she saw had a long red coat that usually pirates captains wore, and that popular hat with a feather in it. The same person brought along with him two men that should've been his crew members.

"Okay...I see them..." Nami replied turning her head toward Luffy.

"Yeah lets go in! I want to eat!"

"Again..."

"Yeah..."

"Alright lets go in..."

* * *

Chattering filled the whole inside of the structure like a bucket of water; there was music playing but it wasdifficult to hear it unless you were one of the people who was sitting near the small stage. Chattering wasn't the only thing that was really loud. There was the small casino where rich folk, pirate captains, and crew members-who had the money- gambled one another over money and gold and other precious belongings. 

Somewhere in between busy waitresses and drunken pirates, there was man with little hairs on his chin and messy hair who didn't blend in nicely with the others; he stood at the doorway of the Golden Tsutsu waiting. He was fed up with the waiting and would be gambling already if it wasn't for his captain. He gave a growl and stranded for a few more minutes.

Finally he didn't have to wait any more longer...They were here...

The man walked forward to the doorway and greeted two people who were pirates themselves too.

"You finally arrived. We were beginning to wonder about you two...Captain Luffy and...You are..?"

"Nami. I'm the navigator."

"I see...Sorry about that...Let me show you to Captain Dye." It was his job to do anyway to show the guest whom they would be meeting that night. He led them though the rows and rows of different tables with busy pirates betting on gold or rich couples enjoying an nice dining together.

They arrived at a table for the guest they were supposed to meet. Nami arrived in front of her guests in a calm matter...Even though she and Luffy were staring at the man from earlier that Luffy really ticked off. Luckily enough, the captain seemed to be in a jolly mood. Different than Nami had expected.

Though she still didn't feel comfortable sitting near the man. It was probably the way he looked. He looked very strange in fact. He was a rather thin man like Luffy, though from Nami could see; it looked like he didn't much muscle due to his arms looking really thin.

"Finally the two of you arrived. I am happy you two didn't run off somewhere." The thin man made eyes at them both while taking a sip of some wine he ordered. Luffy just shrugged while Nami looked at the other captain with rolling eyes.

"After all, you people are the famous Straw Hats." He next drooped his head and took his sip of whine just how the famous and powerful people did to look impressive. Again Nami rolled her eyes.

_'This guy is a poser.'_

The man set down his glass and leaned forward to Luffy and Nami. "You do know why I called for you right?"

"To eat meat?" Ask Luffy in a second.

_Nami kicked him in the leg._ "Ow."

"You called us out here at night to settle what happened earlier correct?" She spoke right after.

"Yes," Replied the man. "I didn't want to leave us on the wrong impression of each other."

_'You not really doing a good job on that...'_ Nami thought once more. Boy she really wish she was back on the ship again, sleeping in her own bed, off in dream world stealing every single treasure there was.

Nami looked over toward her crew mate. Luffy looked a child wanting to get out of his seat when they were getting bored of hearing their parents talk about subjects they didn't understand or was not interesting. Nami could've swore Luffy was gonna jump out of his seat and humiliate them both.

_'When is this is gonna end...?' _

* * *

Hours went by and Nami and Luffy grew more tired by the minutes passing. It was probably three in the morning already. The place they were in was still noisy, only a few people had left the building to retire into the morning. 

"So is everything better?" Dye asked in his polite manner.

Nami took another sip of her drink; she felt like she could faint anytime. Damn...she probably shouldn't had all that wine. Her vision was blurry and she gained a headache too. The wine she ordered was just too good to stop drinking. So she had more and more and later she paid the price. Luffy didn't have anything to drink;luckily he was given steak and he ate to his hearts content. He too had the feeling oftiredness in his eyes like his crew mate except he didn't have the headache like Nami.

"Can we...call...it a night? Nami questioned. She had enough and so did Luffy.

"I suppose so..." Dye replied.

"Thank you..." She got off of her stair and turned to her captain. "Lets go back to the---" She stopped in her speech...and had tripped and came crashing to the ground violently. Luffy waked up a lot thanks to his shock of her trip. "Nami!" Luffy immediately went to his friend's side to see if she was okay.

She should've been...She should've been able to get right back up and say she was fine. But...She didn't.

She had fainted.

"Nami!" He lifted her up into his arms. She was breathing. Her small frame moved up and down like a regular person sleeping. That was just how Nami was at the moment.

Luffy calmed himself at the moment. _'She probably just fell asleep.'_

"Awww...Shoot Nami fell asleep...Guess I'm gonna have to carry her."

"My that is a shame...Do you need tonight Captain Luffy?"

"Don't worry I got her---" Before he lifted up Nami and took her back to the ship...

_He felt a stone hard object slam him intohis head..._

He wasslammed hard and he too, fell into silence onto the ground right next to his navigator.

Captain Dye's crewmate that had introduce them to the thin man was the one that bashed Luffy.

"Good work...Jamoan." Dye looked over the two people he had fooled. Jamoan then took out a cloth out of his pocket and started toclean his weapon: a seastone staff.

"That wasn't too hard was it?'' Dye chuckled.

"Although the girl was smart enough to not accept the drink you offered her...And instead ordered her own glass..." Jaomoan continued to clean his weapon. "Sadly enough she didn't know that we had taken over the resturant for thisspecialnight."

"I know...Andwe should getJasmine...We're done with the first part of the part now we need to finish carrying these two." Dye said.

Jamoan smirked.

"Now lets get these two onto the ship...And bring them onto the _island..."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Next Morning 

Nami had awoken. The light from the ceiling above showed sunlight going the cracks though the wood and into her eyes; it was unpleasant since it was the cause to make her wake up. Not only that...But the seagulls were really loud and kept making annoying sounds as they flew around. Nami felt the hard wooden floor underneath her and finally took notice how uncomfortable it was. She got up off of her back and for seconds before fully waking up she felt strange and annoying feelings though out her body. Thanks to the floor she had to wait until the blood in her body started to fully function again. Then she felt better. But there was that one thing she suddenly noticed.

She wasn't on the Going Merry. She was on another ship meaning... She was with another crew...And by the looks of where they had put her, this cabin with no soft bed or food or water anywhere. She was on an enemy ship. Not her own ship where her friends were and where her nice big bed where it was remarkably soft like a cloud. No her bed was a remarkably hard wooden floor on another ship, she was not certain what they were going to do to her.

Boy isn't life just great sometimes?

Nami flung herself to the door; twisting the door knob hard. It refused to open. Nami knew this fact that it would be locked; she tried so anyway. But why would a kidnapper easily leave the door unlock so his victim can escape to safety?

Before Nami tried to find a way out, a pair of footsteps walked up to her window and then a face revealed itself. A man's face. It appear so suddenly that Nami was nearly spooked when she saw his face. She reconized him. It was the captain. He had tricked her and Luffy;anger spreaded across her face. Nami hated tricks unless it was her doing the fooling. She wasn't really into horrible tricks to kidnap anyone. Just tricks to fool some rude pirate to get his gold.

"Ah...You're up." Captain Dye gave her a cocky smile which ticked off Nami to no end. "How was your sleep?"

"Most sleep I ever had! Where is Luffy?" She gave off a demanding aura that even Dye backed off. She was so angry at him for the moment Dye could've swore that if he led her out of the cage she would have killed him on the spot. He pulled himself together and responded. "Your captain is..." Nami was eager to hear him answer. Just by where her captain was, it would've been enough for her to calm down a little. At least a little. She hoped he would tell her...She felt she would go crazy if she didn't hear about the where-a-bouts of her friend. She grew excited when Dye commenced moving his cracked lips. His old-snared like voice slowly came and succeeded to tick off Nami the next moment.

"Somewhere on this ship." His facial expression and voice became like an actor. A horrible one. That stupid act of his! It was enough to make her nearly go completely insane! She unleashed her arms and her hands went easily though the enough spacein thebars to grab him by the throat and threaten him!

"WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS LUFFY?" Her nails dug deep into the man's neck and the man instantly began to suffocate. Others on the ship stopped moving and full fledge talking commenced. Even laughter was heard. No one was coming to this man's aid! She was choking him right in front everyone could see!

"Help..." He couldn't yell. There was too much force around his neck. "Hel...ppp..." Still no one came to his aid. Laughter and talking was all the help he could ever get.

"He's...In..." He was starting to talk. Nami calmed herself and release -just a small amount- force from his neck. Her hands still clasped closely to neck and when she wanted to...She could threaten to choke him again. "He's...in..."

"In what?" She demanded. She again threatened to kill him if he didn't answerer fast enough. His eyes looked as if they were going topop out pretty soon. She really didn't want to kill the man and soon released a little more force with him being able to at last catch his breath. It took him so long just to have air come though his throat again.

It suddenly occurred to her, Nami knew it. She definitely knew it. From his stupid acting to his weak appearance and now...Him, supposedly, one of the top pirate captains on the sea...Was just a weakling...He wasn't even trying to fight back her attack on him. How could this man be a respected pirate captain?

She asked again. "In what?" She gave him another moment before forcing him to believe she wasreally going to kill him. All she was gonna do was sorta choke him then he cough up what all she needed to know. Sheunleashed her strength onto his neck and he finally began to speak...With difficulty...

"He's...He..He's..In the.." Nami wasn't really choking him but she could tell he was acting once more. More likely to make her believe she was making him suffer enough. Yells from the crowd around the turned into taunting's for Dye.

"In the jail...Below inside.." She loosed her grip on the weak man. "Inside the ship..."

BANG

It was then a shot was release into the air...and killed Dye right in front of Nami. She screamed and let go of him. He fell hard into the floor beneath him. Nami could feel chills crawl her spine, heart and even though her neck. She had touched a dead man. Hoots of cheer became all over the place; from every direction. It was just sad, toostupid to explain anymore.

"It was sad enough he was too stupid not to try and back your attack." A rough and powerful voice approached Nami's ears. A shadow appeared over Dye's limp body. The shadow made its way over closer to the barred window and revealed another face. It was someone she didn't recognize, didn't remember a gruff face and narrow pointed eyes that were shaped as sides of arrowheads. A nose shaped like a witch's own in fairytales Nami remembered when Bellmare read to her and Nojiko. He had a nose just like a witch's.

"He could've saved himself. Spare himself of all the stupidity. Too bad he was too weak." This strange man peered down at Dye and next; kicked him. Dye's body completely flipped over and more red blood oozed out of his skull. Nami didn't want to show any sympathy for Dye; but couldn't help have a little pity on him.

"I can't believe it...You killed your captain..." She could only say those few words...She didn't know what else to say.

The gruff man started at her with a smirk. "I killed the captain? No...I didn't. I just killed the messenger of the ship."

_What?_

"You didn't think this man was a real captain did you?"

That wasn't really a surprise. It was true, Nami known it was suspicious for a man like Dye to ever be a captain over a successful crew like that, due to his character.

"If you did...I don't know what to say." He continued.

Nami curved an arch at him. "I did get a little confused...I admit..."

"Hmm...Say would you like to get out of that room? I am sure you must really want out. Do you?"

'Yes that would be nice. _Very nice...'_

Still it seem strange when the gruff man asked her if she wanted out. Should she agree?

"Come now...This is your last chance."

_'Oh why the hell not? I might be able to get to Luffy instead of just staying here.' _

"Yes let me out."

"Good! Lets get you some fresh air!" Declared the man. He reached into his pocket and took out a few keys, sorted though them until he found the right key and used that key to placed into the rooms entranced. Thus releasing Nami.

She walked out of her little prison and onto the deck of the ship; out of that pale, dusty room with no comfort anywhere. There was something wrong however. It was very bad when she finally noticed it as she saw...The ship was moving.

She quickly walked to the side of the ship. And from where she could see... No land in sight. The sea was only thing she could see.

'_Wonderful, just great...'_ This was going to happen when you are a victim of a kidnapping. The kidnapper was to try to take you somewhere else where there was no help to obtain. Exactly like this situation.

"From where we are...We are already miles away from the island you and my deceased messenger boy met. You can't escape unless you found one of our emergency rafts. But I am not going to let you get away that easily." He knew he was right as did Nami. Nami now had more to worry about and made her feel moresickness in her stomach.

"That is true...Hold on though..." The navigator said. The man turned his head towards her." Since you are the captain of this ship...You are the real Captain Dye of the Skull Pirates?"

"Correct."

"I just have a question..." Nami had more than one question to ask and she needed to know them desperately.

"Why did you send that messenger of yours in your place instead of showing up yourself?"

A grin, which didn't show or seem to not show any wickedness, arrived over his face. " I was feeling not too good."

'_Okay...'_ Now the second question.

"Now could you please show me where Luffy is in the jail?" Nami turned to stare the real Dye in the face ;realizing she could not fight him, without her Clima Tact, she was weak. Not in mind-thankfully-but in body she was. She tried to trick him with her puppy like stance.

"Don't worry..."

"Argh...Tell where he is! Don't just tell me 'Don't worry!'"

'Oh crap!...If only I wasn't so freaked out about Luffy's whereabouts...'

"You are forturnite I am not another captain or head marine, I would have beaten you for yelling and demanding of me for when it is "I" can determine your outcome."

Indeed he was right.

" Well you are anxious to find your captain, enough to make me feel bad. Alright I will show you."

The red-headed navigator felt relief in herself that she would get an explanation. An explanation she would finally relieved; she was so lucky she wasn't on another pirate ship. Dye paced forward and Nami eagerly followed. After she saw Luffy...Time to start thinking for an escape plan!

"By the way..." The captain of the Skull Pirates turned his head to view the navigator. "Your captain..." He was making the suspense build by slowly speaking of Nami's crew mate and Nami really had all ears at him. This time the true Captain Dye wasn't pretending to be all that. He spoke with truth and no trickery; like a man he spoke, like a true pirate captain. "He may be unable to identify you quickly..."

Nami had no clue to what he was speaking about and that was something she would figure out once she sees her captain once more. Although...She began to wonder..Deeply..Worrying...Could they have possibly...Beated him badly to cause him go into a coma? Another question soon to be answered. Another thing to make Nami worry about.

And Dye...He was suspicious...He did let her out of that prison; but probably knowing she couldn't possibly swim back to shore and the ship itself was too high for anyone to be jumping off...

It wasn't too long for the navigator to see her captain at last.

There was, however, a slight problem upon the look in his face. He looked rather confused. But Nami didn't seriously took it as a threat...Until...

"Luffy! Luffy!" She cried out and she imagined the next moments that were to happen...

He was gonna respond and tell her, "Hey Nami! Where are we?" Yes that was going to happen...Then she was to explain to him they were on another pirate crew ship and now they have to find their way to one of those emergency rafts...

It didn't...

Turned out to what was most not likely to happen. When she yelled his name...He didn't look back at her. She was shouting his name from a short distance for it to be enough for him to hear. Plus He should've known his own name...However...He didn't seem to...It got really odd a few seconds later...

First: Where was his hat? Luffy would never go without it unless he gave it to her for safe keeping. Why was he without it?

Luffy was on the deck of the ship with a pair of taller bodyguards at his side. Both was standing near him. Luffy was looking around in a confuse manner; it wasn't strange for him to not know where he was. The strange part of his behavior was him not noticing Nami calling out his name. Now that was strange.

"Luffy!"

Nami grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face her. She at the next second smacked him and made him quickly put his hand on his cheek. "Ow!"

He glared at her. "What was that for lady?" He massaged at his stinging cheek.

"How dare you try to ignore me! I should bash you in the head a few more times for that!And..." She noticed something another thing strange.

'Did he just call me lady?'

"Well how was I suppose to know you were talking to me! Besides my name isn't Luffy! Its Mi Shi!"

**'What?'**

A couple of vains popped out of Nami's head. Luffy must've really been bashed in the head for this act of stupidity. Frustration became her only emotion right now this bizarre moment.

"What on earth are you talking about? I don't ever recall you ever having a twin brother named Mi Shi unless you got way too stoned into thinking you're him or something! Now snap out of it!" Luffy didn't know what to say and couldn't when Nami grabbed him by the shirt and started shaking him out of control. Again...

Remember last night?

"Mi Shi!" A girl jumped out of the scene and pushed Nami off Luffy. "Get your hands off of him!"

"Mi Shi" Got his chance to breathe again. The girl who pushed Nami instantly began asking if he was okay. Nami looked at her and frowned.

"No I am okay...But what did I do to make the lady go mad?"

There he went again, this time, he sounded innocent. Like he actually didn't know what was going on.

"You did nothing wrong..." The sudden girl assured Luffy; but the confused boy still turned his eyes to Nami in puzzlement.

"Anything wrong?" Asked Captain Dye.

"Yes there is! What is wrong with Luffy? He calls me lady when he perfectly knows my name!"

Dye made a chuckle. "I should've mentioned something..."

Nami looked at him straight into his eyes.

"Last night he got hit by amnesia."

* * *


End file.
